


Half a Packet of Sugar

by Origami_Breath



Series: Rare Pair/Prompt Generator Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Programmer Kira, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: Kira's not the best at first impressions, Erica's impressed anyways.





	Half a Packet of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Erica/Kira  
> Word count: 1000  
> Genre: Crime  
> Character: A programmer  
> Material: A pair of slippers  
> Sentence: "How do you take it?"  
> Bonus: Your character is very shy.
> 
> I went over 58 words on the word count. I'm a sham. I also half-assed the programmer bit. Because I know nothing about programmers. Otherwise I pretty much nailed everything except for the Genre, my bad.

Kira’s been coming to the same cafe for about a month ever since she moved to Beacon Hills. It’s below her apartment and run by a nice old woman who likes to sneak Kira croissants whenever she thinks Kira’s been working hard. Kira has found that its become a second home to her and considers it just an attachment to the one she lives in. Which is why no one is allowed to blame her for showing up in her slippers.

 

“Well, don’t you look cozy?” Kira jumps in her seat, resisting the urge to cover her computer screen as if she’s been caught doing something she shouldn’t be.

 

Which she kind of is, considering she’s supposed to be reprogramming a software that didn’t meet her clients satisfaction. Instead she’s patrolling ebay for katanas. She’s not sure how she got there - but she’s definitely sure that she wants to own every single one.

 

“I, uhm? Sorry,” she says, simply because she has no idea what else to say. The girl that’s standing beside her table grins and flicks a blonde curl over her shoulder before gesturing down to Kira’s feet with her pen.

 

“Your slippers. They’re very cute, what are they, wolves?”

 

“Oh!” Kira’s cheeks heat in embarrassment and she tries to tuck her feet underneath her chair. “Sorry,” she says again, rubbing her hands together nervously. Figures the first time she meets somebody cute and she’s wearing her slippers out in public.

 

The girl smiles gently like she can sense her nerves, and it leaves Kira’s palms feeling sweaty and her stomach flipping.

 

“So you like wolves?”

 

“Oh! No, well yes. But they’re foxes, actually, um...sorry,” Kira says, wincing. The blonde just laughs good naturedly, hip resting against the table. Kira can’t help the involuntarily once-over, mentally cursing herself for not keeping her cool.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for. Foxes suit you better anyway. I’m Erica,” Erica says, offering her manicured hand. Kira has a brief day dream of taking the hand and giving it a suave kiss. She ends up smacking Erica’s hand with her’s in a high-five. As if that’s what  _ normal  _ people do.

 

“Kira! I’m ... Kira.”

 

Erica grins wolfishly, not at all seeming bothered by Kira’s awkwardness. Instead she ends up leaning into Kira, bending at the waist to look at Kira in the face. Kira becomes abruptly aware that Erica has fine freckles across the bridge of her nose. She may already be in love.

 

“So how do you take it, honey?”

 

“Pardon me?” Kira asks, cheeks flaming and her voice getting lost halfway through the question.

 

“Your coffee,” Erica says, nodding to Kira’s empty cup, “betcha need a refill?”

 

It’s embarrassing how slow Kira is on the uptake. She’s not sure why she thought someone as scary beautiful and confident as Erica would be doing flirting with her. In her  _ slippers _ nonetheless. Kira ends up smacking a few random buttons on her laptop in her haste to grab her mug, offering it up to Erica as delicately as she can. The last thing she wants is to end up breaking it. She’s pretty sure the coffee shop won’t be so forgiving towards her if she breaks her fourth cup in a single month.

 

“Please,” she says, caught in Erica’s gaze. She nearly the unspoken question and hastily tries to reboot her brain, “half a packet of sugar! Thank you.”

 

“Not a fan of sweet things, huh, sugar?” Is that a wink? Did Erica just wink at her? Kira looks away, eyes immediately going to her lap, which in turn just makes her see her slippers. Yikes.

 

“Yes. I mean no, I mean sometimes. Just not in my-” Kira stutters out, watching, transfixed, as Erica just grins jauntily and walks away, “-coffee….Oh my gosh,” she whispers, giving into the urge and hits her forehead to the tabletop in misery. She’s going to have to find a new cafe to go to.

 

“Hope you didn’t die in the time I left you.” Kira bolts upright, face flaming.

 

“No!”

 

“Good, that’d be a shame.” Erica leans forward to prep her coffee, her white buttoned blouse looking a lot less buttoned than when Kira last saw her. She ends up seeing a lot more cleavage than she’s prepared for and her mind blanks. She probably ends up staring like a creep if Erica straightening up and just leaving is anything to go by.

 

Yep, definitely going to have to switch cafes. Plus side is that it’s all the way across town and Kira will be less likely to see Erica ever again. Groaning under her breath at the loss Kira closes her eyes and mournfully sips at her drink, looking up just in time to see Erica approach  _ again _ . Kira tenses, convinced that Erica is here to kick her out for being a perv.

 

Holding her breath she watches Erica intensely from under her lashes, still sipping her coffee and ignoring the heat scalding her tongue.

 

All Erica does is flash a dazzling smile and seats herself across from Kira, pen behind her ear and another coffee in hand. Kira is officially confused.

 

It must show because the next thing Erica says is, “I’m taking my break.”

 

Kira nods slowly, silently freaking out and trying to think of the best non creepy way she can apologize for staring at Erica’s boobs.

 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh no! You’re not, no!” Kira rushes, arms flying forward in an attempt to placate and ends up jostling her coffee cup as it splashes over. “You’re very pretty and I just get nervous when I’m- and I  _ stared _ . I’m sorry!”

 

Erica watches her a moment before she smiles something small and sweet, shrugging a little. “I think you’re pretty too,” she says and Kira twitches when Erica’s hand rests over hers, giving it a slight squeeze. Kira has to do a double take because she’s pretty sure Erica’s cheeks have a tint of pink in them.

 

Kira’s mouth falls open in stunned silence and Erica uses her hand over Kira’s to turn it over, smoothly taking the pen from behind her ear before writing something on Kira’s inner wrist. “You should call me.”

 

Kira’s breath stops and her eyes snap to Erica’s face. Her stomach flips when Erica smiles bashfully.

 

“I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the generator for the random groups I used: (including the characters I submitted)
> 
> https://www.randomlists.com/team-generator?items=Scott,Stiles,Derek,Erica,Boyd,Malia,Lydia,Jackson,Isaac,Allison,Kira,Danny&grp=6
> 
> This is the generator for the prompts I used:
> 
> https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/


End file.
